My Tsundere Boyfriend (YoonMin drabble)
by kimhyoshin
Summary: Tentang Yoongi, si seme yang tsundere, tidak peka tapi gampang cemburu. Dan Jimin, si uke yang menggemaskan, polos dan cengeng. Drabble YoonMin. Seme!Yoongi Uke!Jimin. Mind to RnR? DLDR
1. Quality Time

My Tsundere Boyfriend (YoonMin Drabble)

Cast: Min Yoongi X Park Jimin. Seme!Yoongi Uke!Jimin

Warning: Typi, gaje, absurd, dan teman-temannya.

Disclaimer: cast dari ff ini sepenuhnya milik orang tua dan agensi masing masing. Tapi cerita murni dari otak saya. Dont copas.

RnR please, dont be a silent readers.

Happy Reading Guys~

..

Chap 1 - Quality Time

Hari ini sang manager dengan baiknya memberi hari libur untuk member Bangtan. Sontak member Bangtan memekik senang. Mereka tak mau menyia-nyiakan libur satu hati yang berharga itu. Mereka memanfaatkan satu hari penuh untuk bersantai dan melepas penat.

Terlihat diruang tengah dorm Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah bermain ps. Ditemani oleh Hoseok yang duduk disebelah Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk di sofa melihat aktivitas mereka. Lalu kemana Seokjin, Namjoon dan Yoongi? Oh, kalau Seokjin tentu saja ada bersama Namjoon. Dibawah kukungan Namjoon lebih tepatnya. Rupanya Namjoon benar-benar memanfaatkan hari liburnya untuk melampiaskan hasratnya dengan Seokjin. Sedangkan Yoongi? Jangan ditanya, namja berkulit pucat yang merangkap sebagai kekasih Jimin itu tengah berkencan pada kasur dan bantal. Yup, dia sedang tidur.

Jimin lama-kelamaan bosan hanya melihat kedua dongsaeng dan hyungnya itu bermain. Ia ingin juga melakukan sesuatu yang menarik di hari liburnya. Bermanjaan dengan Yoongi misalnya. Tapi mau bagaimana, kekasihnya lebih memilih kasur daripada dirinya.

Jimin pun akhirnya melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah menuju kamar Yoongi. Saat Ia memasuki kamar Yoongi, dapat dilihat kekasihnya itu tengah bergelut nyaman pada selimutnya. Jimin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyuung~" Jimin dengan nekatnya membangunkan Yoongi dari tidurnya. Membangunkan Yoongi sama saja membangunkan macan tidur. Berbahaya.

"Eeungghh..." sebuah lengguhan terdengar dari bibir namja pucat itu. Jimin makin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoongi. Tak peduli bila nantinya Yoongi akan marah karena dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Toh, Yoongi sendiri juga tak akan bisa marah-marah pada Jimin.

Mata Yoongi mau tak mau terbuka juga. Membuat Jimin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Ia bisa membangunkan hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Ada apa Jim?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun. Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya hingga matanya hanya terlihat segaris.

"Hyung, aku bosan." jawab Jimin sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya yang menggemaskan. Yoongi duduk menyender kepala ranjang. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Melakukan apa? Kau ingin menari? Ya sudah sana ke studio."

Jimin menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan hyung, sesuatu yang lain." Yoongi makin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Sesuatu apa? Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Minta Hoseok saja untuk menemanimu. Aku sedang malas Jim." Yoongi kini kembali berbaring. Dan Jimin dengan cepat menarik selimut Yoongi agar Ia tidak tidur kembali. "Apalagi Jim?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku mau berduaan denganmu, seperti Namjoon-hyung dan Seokjin-hyung."

"Maksudmu? Kau mau aku berada diatasmu dan menerjangmu?" Jimin menggeleng. "Bu-bukan itu, maksudku aku ingin berduaan dengan hyung."

"Kita sedang berduaan Jim." Jimin menghela napasnya frustasi. Kenapa kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak peka. "Bukan itu hyung, aku ingin berduaan dengan hyung. Aku ingin bermanjaan dengan hyung. Seperti Jin-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung." akhirnya Taehyung mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi ber-'oh' ria, mengerti akan maksud Jiminnya itu. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjangnya yang kosong. "Ayo kesini." Jimin pun menurut saja. Ia pun tiduran di samping Yoongi dengan lengan Yoongi sebagai bantalannya.

"Maafkan aku Jim kalau aku mengabaikanmu. Tapi sungguh aku sedang lelah." Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin kemudian mengecup keningnya. Jimin memandang kekasihnya itu dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Hyung, ciumnya jangan disitu, tapi disini." Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

"Kurang lama hyung." protes Jimin. Yoongi pun menempelkan bibirnya lagi pada bibir Jimin. Kali ini agak lama dan hanya menempel saja. Setelah itu Yoongi melepas bibirnya dari bibir Jimin. "Sudah lama kan?"

"Tapi masih kurang."

"Apanya yang kurang?"

"Aku ingin ciumannya yang pakai lidah. Kayak Jin-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung." ucap Jimin polos.

"Astaga Jim, sejak kapan kau tahu jenis ciuman seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

"Chim juga tidak tahu, tapi Chim sering lihat Namjoon-hyung dan Jin-hyung ciuman kayak gitu di sofa atau dapur pas malam-malam. Kalau Chim liat, kayaknya ciuman yang kayak gitu lebih enak soalnya Chim liat Jin-hyung mukanya keenakan." Jimin memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan "Chim", itu berarti Jimin sedang dalam mode polos.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menjadi kesal. Bolehkah selepas ini Ia menendang bokong Namjoon sekencang-kencangnya, atau bahkan mengusir pasangan NamJin itu dari dorm. Atau malah yang lebih parah menghapus file mixtape Namjoon agar Namjoon tahu rasa. Eh, tapi soal menghapus mixtape, lebih baik jangan deh. Karena mixtapenya Namjoon merupakan salah satu nyawa bagi BTS. Pokoknya Ia ingin menghajar Namjoon yang sudah membuat kekasihnya ini menjadi tidak polos.

"Hyung~" panggil Jimin dengan suara manja membuyarkan pikiran Yoongi. "Apa sayang?"

"Ayo coba ciuman yang seperti Namjoon-hyung dan Jin-hyung lakukan." rajuk Jimin. Yoongi hanya menghela napasnya menghadapi sifat Jimin yang sedang dalam mode polosnya.

"Yaudah, tapi Chim kalau kehabisan napas bilang ya." Yoongi jadi ikut-ikutan memanggil Jimin dengan nama "Chim". Jimin mengangguk.

Yoongi pun akhirnya mencium bibir Jimin dan melumatnya pelan sebagai permulaan. Jimin merasa bibirnya tergelitik oleh bibir Yoongi. Tapi Jimin diam saja, Ia ingin mencoba ciuman yang dilakukan pada Namjoon-hyung dan Jin-hyungnya itu.

Lumatan Yoongi makin lama makin ganas. Membuat Jimin kewalahan dibuatnya. Mulutnya tak sengaja terbuka kala Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yoongi langsung melesatkan lidahnya pada mulut Jimin. Mengobrak-abrik apapun yang ada didalamnya. Dan mengajak lidah Jimin menari didalamnya.

Jimin dapat merasakan sensasi menggelitik bercampur nikmat dimulutnya. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Jin-hyung menyukai jenis ciuman seperti ini. Karena ciuman seperti itu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan seperti di surga.

Tapi ciuman itu harus terputus kala Jimin reflek mencengkram bahu Yoongi, tanda bahwa Ia kehabisan napas. Yoongi melepas tautan lidahnya dan melihat Jimin yang terengah-engah mengambil napas dengan kondisi bibirnya yang terbuka dan agak basah akibat ciuman tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengelus surai Jimin. "Rasanya geli, tapi ada enaknya hyung." jawab Jimin setelah dapat menormalkan napasnya.

"Jangan meminta ciuman seperti itu lagi Jim. Kau masih belum siap menerimanya." ucap Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk, kemudian Yoongi mencium kening Jimin.

Yoongi pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi kali ini ditemani Jimin. Jimin juga ikut tertidur di pelukan Yoongi. Jimin bilang bahwa Ia ingin berduaan dengan dirinya kan? Dan Yoongi sudah mengabulkan permintaan Jimin.

-Tamat-

Ini gw bikin apaan? Jimin yg keker jadi uke sementara Yoongi yang unyu jadi seme. Tapi itulah gue, gue lebih suka yang dewasa jadi seme. Maaf keun cerita ini yang absurd. Sumpah ini gw bikinnya pas gw lagi gabut di hari minggu *maklum jomblo*

Mind to review?


	2. Seme dan Uke

Chapter 2: Seme dan Uke

A/N: cerita disini gk ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelum dan sesudahnya. Jadi setiap chapter punya judul masing masing. Arraseo?

...

Banyak sekali para shipper newbie yang salah menafsirkan siapa yang menjadi seme dan uke dalam pasangan Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka selalu beranggapan bahwa Jimin adalah seme karena perawakannya yang kekar -meski tak didukung dengan tinggi badannya-, dan Yoongi sebagai uke karena penampilan yang terkesan imut, apalagi ditambah dengan rambut barunya yang berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan imut dan lucu dalam diri Yoongi. Tapi tak akan tau bahwa sesungguhnya Yoongi lah yang mendominasi di hubungan mereka. Walau tubuhnya kecil, tapi Ia sanggup menguasai tubuh dan hati Jimin.

Dan karena penafsiran yang salah itu juga Yoongi jadi agak sensitif. Ia sedikit tersinggung soal penafsiran bahwa dirinya itu lebih cocok menjadi uke. Memangnya tidak boleh orang yang imut menjadi seme? Well, mereka tidak berhak menentukan itu dengan melihat fisiknya saja kan?

Dan karena itu juga, Yoongi jadi sedikit menghindari Jimin. Bukan karena marah, tapi hanya takut kalau Jimin jadi pelampiasan sifat dinginnya itu. Sebisa mungkin Ia tak mau membuat namja kesayangannya ini sedih karena hal itu.

Rupanya Jimin adalah orang yang peka. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap yang dialami kekasihnya ini. Ia mencoba mengerti sikap kekasihnya yang memang kadang-kadang dingin.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa. Yoongi menoleh saat Jimin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin?" Jimin masih belum puas mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. "Aku ke studio dulu" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat keluar dorm. Jimin menghela napasnya, Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin mengerti dengan sikap dingin kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Jim?" tanya Jin yang kebetulan tak sengaja lewat. "Kau ada masalah dengan Yoongi?" sambungnya. Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Coba saja kau tanyakan Jim. Siapa tahu dia memang lagi ada masalah." saran Jin. Jimin berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Baik, hyung." Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju studio Yoongi.

Setelah sampai di depan studio Yoongi, Jimin langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya. Dan Ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang tengah fokus pada komputer didepannya dengan telinganya yang ditutupi oleh headphone. Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi. Yoongi yang tiba-tiba merasakan lehernya dipeluk menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jimin yang menumpukan kepalanya di bahu kanan Yoongi.

"Ada apa Jim?" tanya Yoongi dengan mata yang fokus menatap layar monitor. Jimin merenggut melihat Yoongi. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Yoongi pun melepas pelukan Jimin dan membalikkan badannya ke depan Jimin kemudian memeluk Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jimin. Jimin yang bingung hanya bisa mengelus punggung dan rambut Yoongi.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu membentuk tubuhmu hingga jadi seperti ini." gumam Yoongi dalam pelukan Jimin. Jimin menghentikan usapan tangannya di kepala Yoongi.

"Tubuhmu terlalu berotot sampai mereka menyangka kalau kau yang lebih mendominasi. Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut barumu."

"Aku iri pada tubuhmu Jim."

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya. Jadi ini yang membuat kekasihnya mendiaminya. Jimin akhirnya mengerti akar masalahnya.

"Kenapa hyung begitu, seharusnya aku yang iri pada hyung." Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin. "Aku ingin seperti hyung yang manis, supaya hyung merasa gemas setiap melihatku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mengikuti konsep comeback kita hyung." sambungnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ditariklah tubuh Jimin untuk duduk di pangkuan Yoongi. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung Jimin. "Haruskah aku berotot juga agar mereka menganggap aku yang mendominasi."

Jimin menggeleng. "Bukannya hyung dilarang berolahraga berat karena bahu hyung pernah cidera?"

"Lagipula aku tak butuh Yoongi-hyung yang berbadan kekar. Aku butuhnya Yoongi-hyung mencintaiku dan selalu memelukku." sambungnya. Yoongi menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya gemas. Dikecupnya bibir Jimin singkat. "Baiklah, tapi jangan coba-coba bersikap manly saat sedang bersamaku. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri Jim."

Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian tangan Yoongi menekan kepala Jimin untuk lebih menunduk lagi hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Menyalurkan rasa cinta satu sama lain yang tak bisa Yoongi ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ya, memang cinta tak dapat di lihat dari luarnya, tapi harus dirasakan dari dalamnya.

-END-

Oke, gw akui ini gaje. Gw gk tau dapet ide ini darimana. Well, setelah gw bikin ff ini, sepertinya gw akan hiatus selama sebulan karena tugas yang menumpuk. Apalagi sekarang gw dapet tugas short movie dan gw kebagian disuruh bikin naskah, jadi harus mikir. Kalo jadi aktor/aktrisnya mah justru mudah. Dan karena gw yang bikin naskah, maka semua pemain yang ada di film itu bakal gw nistain semua. Biarin aja, yang bikin naskah kan gw. Jadi suka-suka gw :v

Udah ah itu aja, intinya itu ff gw sebelum hiatus. Titik.

Balasan review

 **rrriiieee** : hai, makasih udah mampir di ff ini. Saya sendiri juga gak tau nulis apa wkwkwk. Iya, suga gk bakal horny, soalnya dia kan mageran, jadi males ngelakuin netnot sama Jimin.

 **fujoshi kronis** : ngakak baca username wkwk. Iya, chim memang aslinya polos kok. Btw terimakasih telah mampir.

 **Jiminibabo** : hahaha, mungkin suga maunya chim itu polos, belum ngerti 'ini-itu'. Tapi kalau soal sosor menyosor(?) itu bonus buat Yoongi. Thanks sudah mampir ya~

 **cumicumichuu** : aduhh, makasih beb. Kamu reviewnya niat sekalehh. Jangan ditabok atuh, kasian nanti mas yunginya. Kalau Jimin tau terus nangis gimana? Tumben bijak nerima mas yungi jadi seme. Biasanya kaga mau, tetep nganggep kalo mas yungi itu lebih cocok jadi uke. Dan itu yakin kalau mamih bisa ngehukum papih? Sekali lagi makasih ya wahai fangirl kurang asupan.

 **ParkceyePark** : thanks sudah mampir. Iya, Yoongi seme dan Jimin uke itu memang sesuanu

 **cluekey6800** : iya yaampun, aku baru nyadar pas re-read. Maafkan atas ketypo-an akuh. Iya, walaupun Jimin keker tapi uke tetaplah uke. Gk bisa tergantikan. Thanks ya sudah mau membaca dan review

 **yongchan** : thanks sudah mau mampir. Iya, Jimin emang lucu ,

 **Jeon Wonnie** : Jimin memang sudah manis. Thanks sudah mau mampir

 **esazame** : haha thanks sudah mau mampir. Fighting

 **Kahoriken** : yup, badan mereka emang terbalik. Yoongi yg unyu jadi seme, dan Jimin yang keker jadi uke. Aku juga suka Yoongi jadi seme, gemes gemes gimana gitu. Thanks ya sudah mau mampir

 **Park Hyuna** : saya juga suka Yoon jadi seme. Heehh, di atas mana itu?'-' Thanks ya sudah mau mampir

 **Jebal Monster** : iya, kita sealiran. Jangan-jangan kita... Hahaha thanks ya sudah mau mampir

 **ruru pokpak** : puk puk puk udah jangan nangis. Iya, aku juga suka yoongi jadi seme, soalnya dia dewasa sama dingin gitu. Jadinya gemes sendiri. Pengennya sih bikin yang banyak, tapi apa daya tugas sedang menumpuk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Btw thanks ya sudah mau mampir

 **jinhee42** : hahaha iya aku juga suka. Thanks ya sudah mau mampir.

Last, mind to review?


	3. Take a rest with Jimin in living room

Chapter 3: take a rest with Jimin in living room.

A/N: sebagian besar drabble ini (maksudnya semua chapter yang ada di ff ini) adalah AU, karena author lemah di Canon. Tapi mungkin masih memakai latar kalau mereka adalah member bts.

And you can follow me on SNS. Instagram: rotikukus_

...

Para member Bangtan baru saja memasuki dorm. Ekspresi lelah terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara salah satu show.

Jimin mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tengah dorm. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah. Ia memijat-mijat lehernya sendiri. Sementara member lain sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Walaupun lelah, Jimin masih belum mengantuk. Tubuhnya sudah berteriak ingin istirahat tapi matanya belum. Matanya masih ingin terjaga dan itu membuat Jimin mau tak mau menonton televisi agar matanya mengantuk.

"Kenapa belum tidur hmm?" suara serak menginterupsi kegiatan menonton Jimin. Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapatkan Yoongi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Masih belum ngantuk hyung." jawab Jimin sambil melihat Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya. "Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin memastikan kau sudah tidur atau belum, tapi ternyata belum." Yoongi mengelus surai silver Jimin. Membuat Jimin merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Yoongi. "Ayo tidur, Jim."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, hyung."

"Ya sudah kutemani ya, tapi kalau mengantuk bilang dan langsung tidur." Jimin mengangguk.

Mereka berdua menatap fokus layar tv yang menyala. Mungkin hanya Jimin yang fokus menonton, karena Yoongi dari tadi sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Yoongi memutuskan pandangannya dari televisi dan beralih menatap Jimin yang masih ada dalam rengkuhannya, memastikan kenapa dari tadi kekasihnya hanya terdiam. Dan ternyata Jimin sudah tertidur.

"Ckck dasar bocah, tadi bilangnya tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang malah kau yang tertidur."

Yoongi mematikan televisi lalu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dari Jimin lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Mengambil selimut dan bantalnya lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Menggeser sedikit meja yang ada di ruangan itu untuk memberi ruang untuknya. Lalu memindahkan Jimin untuk tidur di bawah sofa. Untung lantai ruang tengah mereka dilapisi karpet, jadi tidak terlalu dingin.

Yoongi merebahkan Jimin di atas karpet dan tak lupa menyisipkan bantal di bawah kepala Jimin. Yoongi ikut tiduran di sebelah Jimin dan memasangkan selimut untuk dirinya dan Jimin.

Yoongi menarik sedikit tubuh Jimin ke pelukannya agar lebih hangat. Mengelus surai Jimin lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Selamat malam Jim, tidur yang nyenyak ya." tak lama Yoongi ikut menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyak

tubuh mereka yang saling bertautan.

...

Tubuh Jimin mulai menggeliat berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Matanya mengerjab dan merasakan sebuah tangan mengukung pinggangnya possesif. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Yoongi di hadapannya. Ia mengamati wajah tidur kekasihnya yang terlihat damai dan cantik. Walaupun wajah kekasihnya jauh lebih cantik daripada dirinya yang terkesan manly, namun percayalah kalau sifat Yoongi itu lebih mendominasi Jimin. Hingga Jimin yang berperawakan kekar bisa tunduk pada Yoongi yang berwajah imut

"Hyung~" panggil Jimin sambil mengguncang tubuh Yoongi pelan. Yoongi mengerang pelan dan mulai tersadar tetapi masih menutup matanya.

"Apa Jim? Ini masih pagi." suara serak khas bangun tidur itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Matanya masih setia terpejam dan tangannya semakin erat memeluk Jimin.

"Kita kenapa tidur disini hyung?"

"Karena aku mengantuk. Sudah Jim, kita tidur lagi." Yoongi menenggelamkan kepala Jimin dalam dadanya. Jimin hanya pasrah dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya karena Ia sendiri juga masih mengantuk.

.

.

.

The End~

Wuuuu tambah gaje aje ye drabble gua. Ini adalah drabble menjelang UAS gw, setelah kemaren hiatus. Mungkin bakal apdet lagi awal atau pertengahan desember.

Oiya mungkin kalian bosen dengan drabble gua yg gk ada konflik. Next chapter insya Allah mau bikin konflik. Genrenya marriage life dan mau bikin mini chapter. Jadi satu judul mungkin bisa sampe 2 atau 3 chapter, bahkan lebih.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Hoseok menghela napasnya dan menatap sesuatu di lantai ruang tengahnya. Menatap dua onggok manusia yang tengah berbaring di bawah selimut di lantai ruang tengah. Hoseok memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ada apa Hoseok-ah?" tanya Jin yang sedang lewat dan tak sengaja melihat Hoseok.

"Lihat hyung, apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" jawab Hoseok sambil menunjuk kearah Jimin dan Yoongi yang tengah berbaring di lantai. Jin melihat objek yang ditunjuk oleh Hoseok lalu ber'oh' ria. "Pantas Yoongi tidak ada di kamarnya. Tapi baguslah, semalam Ia tak menggangguku dengan Namjoo-eh" Jin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat menyadari mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak boleh Ia ucapkan. Hoseok menatap Jin jengah.

"Jin-hyung aku mau sarapan." terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang sana. Ternyata itu Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka berjalan kearah Jin dengan hebohnya.

"Sstt... Jangan berisik." Jin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Duo maknae itu menyernyit bingung. "Yoongi dan Jimin masih tidur. Sebaiknya kalian jangan berisik." lanjut Jin sambil menunjuk kearah Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermain, bermainlah dikamar. Aku akan buat sarapan, nanti kalau sudah siap akan kupanggil." ucap Jin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Ayo Kook kita main dikamar." ucap Taehyung sambil berkedip nakal kearah Jungkook. Jungkook yang polos hanya mengangguk dan menuruti Taehyung. Hoseok menghela napas lalu menatap pasangan YoonMin itu.

"Astaga, cobaan apa lagi yang harus kulalui."

.

.

Beneran end, Bhayy~


End file.
